


Sentiments Entremêlés à Garreg Mach

by Clochetout



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Acceptance, Byleth Solves Hearth Problems, Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Psychological Trauma, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Self-Acceptance, Tragic Romance, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clochetout/pseuds/Clochetout
Summary: Byleth, récemment nommée professeur, va devoir assurer l’éducation de ses élèves. Cependant, elle est bien loin de se douter qu’elle passera plus de temps à leur donner des conseils de séduction qu’à leur enseigner le maniement de l’épée.La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus découvrira qu'être professeur à Garreg Mach c'est passer une bonne partie de son temps à régler les histoires de cœur de ses élèves, ainsi que celles de ses collègues. Byleth partagera son quotidien avec ces adolescents qui connaîtront joie, peine et espoir.Auront-ils le droit à la fin heureuse qu’ils méritent ?
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez & Petra Macneary, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dorothea Arnault & Bernadetta von Varley, Dorothea Arnault & Caspar von Bergliez, Dorothea Arnault & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Hanneman von Essar & My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Bernadetta von Varley, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Dedue Molinaro, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Manuela Casagranda & Hanneman von Essar, Manuela Casagranda & My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund & Linhardt von Hevring, Petra Macneary & Bernadetta von Varley, Raphael Kirsten & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 3





	1. Sylvain

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction, axée autour d’histoires de cœur, que j’ai eu sur un coup de tête et dans laquelle j’intègre plusieurs intrigues qui se croisent pour former un récit. Ici vous pourrez suivre plusieurs personnages du jeu Fire Emblem Three Houses à travers différents points de vue. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.
> 
> L'histoire se déroule pendant la première partie du jeu, à savoir Nuées blanches, mais avec quelques différences au niveau du scénario. Donc aucun spoil sur cette partie ni sur les suivantes. Il est cependant possible que cette fiction contienne quelques détails sur le passé de certains personnages.  
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant une semaine, Sylvain se levait avec difficulté de son lit. Le jeune homme se prépara avec lenteur, ne voulant pas aller en cours, ne voulant pas sortir de sa chambre, tout court. Cependant il se motiva en se disant que c’était vendredi et donc qu’il aurait tout le temps de se reposer le lendemain. Alors une fois prêt, il se planta devant sa porte, s’obligea à afficher un immense sourire et la franchit.

En refermant la porte il put apercevoir son voisin de chambre faire de même.

\- Salut Dimitri ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bonjour Sylvain, ça va bien et toi ? demanda le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée.

\- Comme d’habitude, plutôt bien !

\- Vraiment ? interrogea une voix grave appartenant à un jeune homme à la chevelure sombre et provenant de derrière Dimitri. Pourtant tu n’as pas l’air bien.

Sylvain se força à sourire de plus belle. Il pouvait certes duper tous ses camarades mais étonnamment cela ne prenait pas avec Felix. Chose étonnante venant de lui, qui ne pensait qu’à s’entraîner tout au long de la journée.

\- C’est plutôt toi qui m’inquiètes, dit Dimitri. D’habitude à cette heure-ci tu es déjà sur le terrain d’entraînement, une épée à la main.

\- J’aurai bien voulut, soupira Felix. Mais hier soir le professeur Byleth m’a surpris en train de m’entrainer après le couvre-feu et s’est énervée en disant que je devais profiter de mon sommeil. Ensuite elle m’a menacée en disant que si elle me trouvait en train de m’entrainer ce matin, elle m’interdirait de porter une arme et me mettrait deux heures de colles chaque soir pendant un mois.

\- D’un côté elle n’a pas tort, dit Sylvain. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir par te blesser.

\- Je ne suis pas faible, s’énerva le bleuté.

\- Pourtant tu n’es pas allé t’entrainer.

\- Parce qu’elle serait capable de m’attendre pendant des heures sur le terrain pour vérifier que je ne vienne pas, se justifia Felix.

\- C’est vrai qu’elle est têtue, renchérit Dimitri. Mais c’est aussi quelqu’un de très attentionné et protecteur.

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre avec un sourire tendre collé au visage. Sylvain avait compris depuis peu que le jeune délégué vivait la même situation que lui, un amour impossible. Il l’avait compris en voyant Dimitri qui regardait leur professeur avec le même regard que Sylvain portait à la personne qu’il aimait.

\- Il faudrait y aller sinon on risque d’arriver en retard et d’avoir des ennuis avec Hanneman, dit Felix qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué le comportement quelque peu étrange de Dimitri.

\- Tu as raison, affirmèrent en chœur ses deux amis.

Les trois jeunes hommes descendirent au rez-de-chaussée du dortoir, et à ce moment Sylvain sentit son cœur s’agiter. Elle était là, celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis de nombreuses années, Ingrid. La jeune femme discutait avec ses amies Dorothea et Bernadetta de la classe des Aigles de jais. Ce fut Dorothea qui les aperçut en première et qui les salua avec un grand geste de la main. La blonde se retourna et leur sourit, tandis que Bernadetta baissa instantanément le regard en tentant de s’enfuir. Seulement, Dorothea la retint par le bras, l’obligeant à rester.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda la chanteuse.

\- Plutôt bien merci, répondit le prince.

-E-EXCUSEZ MOI ! cria Bernadetta avant de s’enfuir vers sa classe.

\- Nous sommes si effrayant ? demanda Sylvain en rigolant.

\- Idiot, dit Ingrid en lui donnant un coup dans le bras. Tu sais très bien que Bernadetta n’aime pas quand il y a trop de monde avec elle.

\- Ah là là, je crois que vais aller la rejoindre, soupira Dorothea. Et puis le professeur Manuela risque d’arriver bientôt.

\- Ce n’est pas trop compliqué de l’avoir comme professeur principal ? demanda Felix.

\- C’est vrai qu’elle dérive souvent sur des sujets personnels et que l’on ne fait pas beaucoup de pratique mais sa théorie est assez complète, de plus c’est quelqu’un de très gentil.

La chanteuse ajouta :

\- C’est plutôt pour vous que ça semble le plus difficile avec monsieur Hanneman comme professeur principal.

\- Ne m’en parle pas, répondit Félix en soupirant de plus belle. On ne va jamais s’entrainer et il ne parle que d’emblèmes.

\- C’est vrai que ses cours sont très denses et assez difficiles, renchérit Ingrid.

Sylvain ne préféra rien ajouter, sachant que leur professeur principal était un sujet sensible pour Dimitri depuis que ce dernier avait appris que c’était le professeur Byleth qui avait personnellement choisi de s’occuper des Cerfs d’or. Et aux vues du regard sombre du blond, Sylvain était tombé juste et décida de changer de sujet.

\- On devrait aussi aller en cours non ?

\- Tu as raison, dit Ingrid.

Le petit groupe salua la brune et partit vers leur classe. Ils saluèrent leur camarade déjà présent jusqu’à ce que…

\- Bonjour votre altesse, avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda Dedue. 

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que ces formalités ne sont pas nécessaires ? demanda Dimitri.

\- Au moins une fois de plus votre altesse.

Sylvain tourna son regard vers Ingrid et son cœur se serra. La jeune fille, des étoiles dans les yeux, s’approcha du grand Duscurien aux cheveux argentés.

\- Bonjour Dedue ! Je voulais te donner ceci.

Ingrid tendit un petit sac en papier kraft que le jeune homme prit délicatement.

\- C’est un petit sac de graines dont le professeur Byleth ne savait pas quoi faire. Et comme j’ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire de les planter dans la serre, elle me les a données l’autre jour.

Sylvain savait que ce n’était pas vrai. Il ne connaissait pas les détails mais il avait surpris une conversation entre la jeune fille et le professeur qui lui donnait le sac qu’Ingrid avait, il cite, « demandé au professeur de trouver ». Byleth ne voulait pas s’en débarrasser, mais avait cherché ces graines, exprès pour la jeune femme.

\- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Ingrid, dit Dedue.

Ingrid, les joues légèrement rougies, afficha un doux sourire et Sylvain, ne pouvant plus supporter cette scène, décida de sortir au plus vite de cette salle. Il passa la porte et se fit interpeller dans le couloir par une douce voix.

\- Où vas-tu Sylvain ? demanda Mercedes tandis que le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu se retourna. Le cours va bientôt commencer.

\- Désolé Mercedes, j’ai oublié quelque chose aux dortoirs.

Il essaya de s’esquiver mais la jeune femme, peu convaincue par les arguments du jeune homme, l’interpella une nouvelle fois.

\- Sylvain !

Ce dernier se retourna à contre cœur. S’il y avait une personne qui pouvait se rendre compte de la situation c’était elle, mais Sylvain ne voulait pas qu’elle sache, il ne voulait pas être plaint.

\- Si jamais tu as besoins de parler je suis là, je ne te jugerai pas et je ne ferai aucun commentaire. Je serai juste là pour t’écouter, pour t’aider à porter ton fardeau.

La jeune femme avait un ton à la fois sérieux et triste. Sylvain compris qu’elle avait deviné et il savait que Mercedes comprenait ce qu’il voulait. Cependant il ne voulait pas impliquer la jeune femme dans cette histoire. Après tout c’était aussi l’amie d’Ingrid, et lui parler de ça c’était un peu comme la forcer à être de son côté.

\- Merci Mercedes mais pour l’instant je ne peux pas.

Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Sylvain afficha un sourire sincère. La jeune femme le lui rendit et déclara :

\- Je dirai au professeur Hanneman que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que par conséquent tu es retourné dans ta chambre. Ne t’en fais pas je lui dirai discrètement au début du cours.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Mercedes le salua et retourna en classe tandis que Sylvain se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Il vit un peu plus loin, près du terrain d’entraÎnement, deux élèves qui semblaient se disputer.

\- Puisque je te dis que tu te trompes ! soupira le premier aux cheveux verts.

\- N’importe quoi ! s’écria le deuxième qu’il reconnut instantanément comme étant Caspar. Je sais très bien que ce que je dis est vrai.

Sylvain s’approcha discrètement, il ne connaissait pas l’autre élève mais il savait qu’il était dans la classe des Aigles de jais et qu’il s’agissait d’un mage talentueux.

\- Puisque je te dis que je n’évite pas le reste de la classe, reprit le mage.

\- Tout la classe te trouve distant en ce moment et à chaque fois que j’essaie de te parler tu t’enfuis.

Le mage soupira tandis que Caspar reprenait de plus belle.

\- Putain Linhardt, dis-moi ce que j’ai fait !

\- Tu m’énerves ! C’est pour ça que je t’évite, parce que tu es insupportable.

Caspar sembla vouloir hurler encore plus fort mais c’est à ce moment que le professeur Byleth décida d’intervenir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda cette dernière d’un ton quelque peu sévère.

\- Rien, l’affaire est finie, déclara le dénommé Linhardt qui s’en alla vers sa salle de cours.

\- ATTENDS ON A PAS FINI !

\- Caspar veuillez-vous calmer, il y a des élèves qui ont cours juste à côté !

\- Mais professeur j-je enfin il…

\- Ecoutez, vous allez aller en cours calmement et nous rediscuterons de ça une autre fois.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et partit dans sa salle de cours. Sylvain décida lui aussi de quitter son poste d’observation pour ne pas se retrouver face à une Byleth curieuse qui risquerait de le renvoyer en cours. Il décida donc de faire le grand tour en repassant discrètement devant les salles de classe. Seulement, en passant derrière le bâtiment, il rentra dans quelqu’un et le renversa, quelqu’un qui s’avérait être le professeur Byleth.

\- Excusez-moi prof je ne vous avais pas vue !

\- Ce n’est rien, répondit-elle assez calmement.

\- Vous n’étiez pas en train de faire cours ?

\- J’avais à faire avec dame Rhéa et je pourrais également vous retourner la question.

Sylvain ne dit rien tandis que la jeune femme se releva et aida le jeune homme à faire de même. Lorsqu’elle croisa le regard du garçon son visage se fit inquiet.

\- Je vous ai fait mal ? demanda Byleth.

\- Ne vous en fait pas il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

\- Alors qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Comment ça ? Sylvain était un peu perdu. J’ai l’air de ne pas aller bien ?

\- Vous pleurez, déclara Byleth.

Il porta alors ses mains à ses joues et se rendit compte qu’elles étaient légèrement mouillées. Il afficha un sourire forcé et se mit à parler d’un ton qui se voulait détendu.

\- Ah vous m’avez percé à jour professeur ! En effet je viens de me faire remballer par une fille !

Byleth comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Sylvain n’était pas un cœur de pierre et réagissait quand ça n’allait pas avec une fille, mais jamais il n’en était venu aux larmes. Mais ce qui la perturba le plus, c’était le ton faussement enjoué du jeune homme.

\- Si vous ne me dites rien je ne peux pas vous aider.

Sylvain ne disait rien et Byleth compris qu’insister maintenant ne servirait rien.

\- Bon ! Je dois aller en classe donc je vous dispense de cours pour ce matin, finit-elle par lâcher. J’en parlerai avec Monsieur Hanneman pour lui dire que vous n’étiez pas dans votre assiette. En revanche vous retournerez en cours cette après-midi, et croyez-moi qu’on reparlera de ça !

Elle le salua et Sylvain soupira car il venait d’attirer l’attention de la personne la plus têtue du monastère. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité longtemps. En effet, Byleth était connue pour ne jamais lâcher l’affaire.

Elle connaîtrait la raison du mal être de ses précieux élèves, et cela peu importe de quelle façon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J’espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus ! Le chapitre deux est déjà écrit il ne devra donc pas prendre trop de temps à être posté. Cette fois nous suivrons Caspar, dans tous ses états, après une énième dispute avec son meilleur ami. Seulement cette dispute, plus violente que les autres, va être la goutte de trop pour le bleu qui va prendre une décision radicale...
> 
> Sur ce n'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner vos impressions !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation en attendant de vous retrouver sur les prochains chapitres !
> 
> ~Clochetout~


	2. Caspar

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s’avança vers la porte avant de se retourner pour voir son ami Ashe, qui l’encouragea à continuer. Alors Caspar toqua, et entendit presque immédiatement l’autorisation d’entrer. Il pénétra seul dans la pièce, et aperçu le professeur Byleth, en train de corriger des copies qu’elle abandonna pour demander à son élève :

\- Ah Caspar ! Je peux vous aider ?

\- Oui… enfin c’est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais…

Il hésita longuement mais sous le regard doux de la jeune femme il finit par déclarer :

\- Je voudrai changer de classe !

\- Oh ! Vous voudriez venir dans ma classe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non je voudrais aller chez les Lions de saphir, ce n’est pas contre vous c’est juste que…

\- Vous voulez allez dans la classe de votre ami Ashe, le coupa Byleth avec un sourire tendre sur le visage.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Caspar étonné qu’elle ait vu juste.

\- Disons que je vous vois très régulièrement passer votre temps libre ensemble.

Soudain le visage de Byleth devint un peu plus grave et Caspar su qu’elle allait lui poser la question qui le mettrait mal à l’aise. Cependant, c’était le professeur dont il était le plus proche, alors s’il devait partager quelque chose de privé, il préférait que cela soit avec elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler directement au professeur Hanneman ou encore au professeur Manuela ?

\- Je pense qu’ils n’auraient pas acceptés le mobile… dit-il plutôt doucement avec les yeux légèrement baissés.

\- Est-ce qu’il s’agit de la dispute que vous avez eue avec Linhardt ce matin ?

Caspar serra ses poings et son visage se crispa, mais il décida de tout raconter à sa professeure.

\- Cela fait quelques temps qu’il m’évite constamment, dit-il la voix échauffée. Il s’éloigne aussi du reste de la classe mais j’ai l’impression que je suis le plus visé…

Il est vrai que Byleth avait remarqué la distance entre les deux amis, auparavant plutôt proches. Seulement, avant la dispute du matin, elle n’avait pas vu l’ampleur que prenait cette situation.

\- Du coup je ne me sens plus bien dans ma classe et j’ai encore plus de mal à suivre les cours, continua le garçon.

\- Je vois…

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir intensément, et ce ne fut que de longues secondes plus tard qu’elle brisa le silence :

\- Est-ce qu’Ashe vous a accompagné et attend de l’autre côté de la porte ? l’interrogea-t-elle.

Décidément, elle effrayait presque le garçon aux cheveux bleus à deviner chacune de ses actions et à anticiper ses demandes.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- Parfait ! Pouvez-vous le faire entrer ?

Caspar s’exécuta et alla ouvrir la porte à son ami, assez étonné qu’on ait besoins de lui.

\- Ashe pouvez-vous allez chercher le professeur Hanneman s’il vous plaît. À cette heure-ci, il doit se trouver dans son bureau, ajouta Byleth. Dites-lui que le professeur Byleth le demande. Ensuite je vous demanderai de me ramener Dimitri pour que je l’informe du transfert de votre camarade.

\- Très bien professeur !

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés sortit alors de la pièce.

\- Je suppose que vous m’en parler car vous ne vouliez pas que Monsieur Hanneman ou le professeur Manuela ne soient au courant, mais sachez que cela rendra l’accord du professeur Hanneman plus difficile à obtenir. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr qu’il accepterait un transfert motivé par une dispute, pas que je m’y connaisse plus que lui en problèmes d’adolescents mais bon…

\- Merci professeur, dit Caspar en s’inclinant.

\- Je suppose que vous n’avez pas réussi à parler avec Linhardt du problème…

\- Non professeur, répondit Caspar avec une voix quelque peu tremblante.

\- Désirez-vous que je lui en parle ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne préfère pas.

Byleth réfléchit un petit peu. Le transfert allait peut-être remettre d’aplomb Caspar pour un petit moment, mais c’était fuir le problème pour se heurter à lui plus violemment encore. Caspar avait vraisemblablement essayé de communiquer avec le mage, mais sans succès. Que le combattant aux cheveux bleus le veuille ou non, elle allait devoir parler avec Linhardt car pour régler le problème il fallait connaître la raison de cette prise de distance.

Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par une personne toquant à la porte de son bureau, personne qu’elle autorisa à entrer.

\- Vous m’avez demandé ? interrogea Hanneman.

\- Effectivement. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je voulais vous demander d’intégrer Caspar à votre classe, déclara Byleth. Je crois que les enseignements du professeur Manuela ne conviennent pas au certificat qu’il vise et je pense que l’ambiance de votre classe sera plus bénéfique pour lui que la mienne.

Byleth avait donné ses deux arguments maîtres. Tout d’abord dire que la classe d’Hanneman était très bonne mais surtout lui donner l’occasion de prouver qu’il était un professeur plus bénéfique que Manuela, car la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avait compris que ses deux collègues étaient en constante compétition et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de se quereller.

\- Oh et bien, Hanneman sembla surpris par la demande de Byleth mais déclara d’un ton plutôt enjoué : je suppose que cela est tout à fait possible.

\- Parfait !

Byleth tapa ses mains l’une contre l’autre et ajouta :

\- Je m’occupera de prévenir Manuela et Edelgard ; quant à Dimitri il devrait arriver sous peu.

En effet le jeune homme blond arriva peu de temps après.

\- Bonjour professeur ! dit le blond. Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Bonjour Dimitri ! Désolée de te déranger maintenant, mais je voulais te dire qu’à partir de lundi Caspar serait intégré à votre classe. J’aimerai que son arrivée se fasse dans la bonne entente et la bonne humeur.

\- Très bien professeur ! Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

Caspar et Ashe purent voir que Dimitri avait quelques rougeurs sur ses joues, mais comme il faisait légèrement chaud les deux garçons n’y firent pas plus attention, même si Ashe trouvait le comportement du prince différent de la normale. 

\- C’est gentil mais non merci, répondit Byleth. Si tout le monde est d’accord, je pense que nous pouvons clore le sujet.

Enfin, la jeune femme mènerait son enquête pour découvrir la raison de toute cette histoire.

Caspar remercia ses professeurs et tous retournèrent à leur occupation.

Ashe et Caspar se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, tout en discutant joyeusement.

\- Tu verras, dans notre classe il y a une bonne ambiance et puis tout le monde est très gentil, dit Ashe enjoué.

\- Ouais, de toutes façons ça pourra pas être pire que…

\- KYAAHHH !

Un hurlement strident retentit et les deux amis purent voir une figure violette passer devant eux à toute vitesse.

\- Ce n’était pas Bernadetta ? demanda Ashe.

\- Je crois bien que si…

\- Ah ! Ashe ! Caspar ! les interpella Petra qui courrait vers eux. Savez où Bernadetta est allée ?

\- Elle vient juste de passer, répondit celui à la chevelure grise.

\- Il s’est passé quoi pour qu’elle se mette à hurler comme ça ? demanda Caspar.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment, dit Dorothea qui venait d’arriver, légèrement essoufflée par sa course. On n’était pas très loin du réfectoire pour aller dîner quand elle s’est soudainement enfuie en hurlant. C’est encore pire que d’habitude comme si quelque chose d’extraordinaire allait se produire.

La chanteuse se mit à rêvasser, imaginant une pièce de théâtre mettant en scène son amie.

\- Peut-être j’ai créé un malentendu ? demanda Petra le regard triste.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Dorothea. Bernadetta sait très bien que vous ne maitrisez pas encore parfaitement la langue.

\- Mais ça ne l’a pas empêchée de fuir quand vous l’avez comparée à une proie, ajouta Caspar.

Tout le monde se mit alors à rire en se remémorant la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Et si nous allions manger ? proposa la chanteuse. Je raconterai au professeur Byleth ce qu’il s’est passé avec Bernadetta pour qu’elle l’emmène au réfectoire plus tard.

Ils se mirent tous d’accord et se dirigèrent ainsi vers le réfectoire. Caspar hésitait à parler de son transfert aux deux jeunes femmes, car il les appréciait bien et il ne voulait pas qu’elles pensent qu’il partait à cause d’elles. Seulement il n’avait pas trop envie de parler de Linhartd en cet instant précis.

\- Tout va bien Caspar ? demanda Petra.

\- Je… Je vais changer de classe, lâcha celui-ci.

Ashe regarda son ami avec un visage doux et compréhensif car il savait que cela lui demandait un effort important, lui qui, d’habitude, ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour s’exprimer. Pour celui aux cheveux argentés c’était la preuve que les disputes avec Linhardt pesaient beaucoup sur le cœur de Caspar.

En revanche les deux femmes ne semblèrent pas plus étonnées que ça.

\- Je suis contente que tu es décidé de nous en parler par toi-même, déclara Dorothea.

\- Vous saviez ? demanda Caspar.

\- On se doutait que cela va arriver, dit Petra.

\- On dit « allait arriver » Petra, la corrigea doucement Dorothea avant de se retourner vers Caspar. Mais oui, toute la tension présente entre vous semblait atteindre un point de non-retour, compléta la jeune fille. Sans compter le fait que tu passais la majorité de ton temps libre avec Ashe.

Ashe eut un petit sourire gêné avec une main dans les cheveux, et s’excusa auprès de son ami pour avoir été démasqué.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, j’espère que ça se passera mieux dans ta nouvelle classe ! déclara la chanteuse, appuyée par Petra qui hocha positivement la tête.

\- Merci les filles vous êtes super !

Caspar afficha un immense sourire qui fit plaisir aux trois protagonistes qui purent l’apercevoir.

\- Cependant, comme Manuela partira du monastère ce week-end, elle fermera la classe ce soir, indiqua la chasseuse.

\- C’est vrai ! Tu devrais aller déplacer tes affaires maintenant pour ne pas te retrouver à devoir le faire au dernier moment, s’exclama Dorothea.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus remercia ses amies de lui avoir rappelé ce détail avant de se diriger vers la salle des Aigles de jais. Caspar indiqua à ses trois amis qu’ils ne devaient pas l’attendre pour manger car il les rejoindrait plus tard.

\- Caspar ! l’interpella Dorothea qui le rattrapa.

Il se retourna vers elle intrigué parce qu’elle avait à lui dire.

\- N’en veut quand même pas trop à Linhardt, dit-elle assez doucement pour que les deux autres ne l’entendent pas.

\- Tu sais ce qu’il a ?

\- Non, il ne m’en a pas parlé, mais je crois qu’il essaie de régler quelque chose tout seul alors que ce problème est trop gros pour lui.

\- Alors il devrait en parler ! s’exclama Caspar.

\- Parfois on ne réagit pas correctement justement parce qu’on a peur d’inclure les autres.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Caspar.

\- Ne t’en fait pas, je suis sûre que tout finira par s’arranger, déclara la chanteuse. Il faut juste que tu lui fasses confiance.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas trop mais il se contenta d’hocher la tête, reprenant son chemin tandis que Dorothea rejoignait leurs deux camarades.

Caspar arriva devant la salle des rouges que le professeur Manuela n’avait pas encore quittée. Il allait donc lui expliquer la situation, mais Manuela le coupa d’un ton bienveillant :

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! Le professeur Byleth m’a déjà informée de la situation, et il est évident que j’accepte ce transfert avec joie, si cela peut vous permettre d’atteindre vos objectifs.

\- Merci professeur ! Caspar s’inclina et Manuela eu un petit rire attendrit.

\- Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu’à vous souhaiter bonne continuation ! Et si vous avez un problème vous pouvez toujours m’en parler, même si je ne suis plus votre professeur principal.

Caspar la remercia de nouveau et prit toutes ses affaires pour les déplacer dans sa nouvelle salle de cours.

Cependant en sortant, il vit adossé au mur, entre la porte des Lions et saphir et celle des Cerfs d’or, la personne qu’il avait le moins envie de voir. Linhardt ne l’avait pas vu ou plutôt faisait semblant de ne pas l’avoir vu. Le combattant ne savait pas trop s’il devait l’ignorer ou bien lui adresser la parole.

\- Je vais changer de classe ! s’exclama Caspar à l’attention du mage sans vraiment réfléchir.

Celui aux cheveux verts se tourna et déclara de sa voix blasée habituelle :

\- Très bien.

Caspar allait répliquer mais il fut devancé par une voix féminine et douce.

\- Linhardt je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller.

Apparut alors Marianne, sortant de la salle des Cerfs d’or, qui sembla gênée lorsqu’elle aperçut Caspar.

\- Oh excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous discutiez.

\- Ce n’est rien Marianne, nous pouvons partir, dit alors Linhardt en s’éloignant.

Désemparée, Marianne regardait tour à tour Caspar puis Linhardt. Elle finit par s’excuser auprès de Caspar pour le désagrément et rejoint le mage.

Le combattant aux cheveux bleus était totalement choqué. Linhardt l’esquivait lui, un de ses plus grands amis, alors qu’il restait avec Marianne qu’il connaissait à peine. Marianne était quelqu’un de très doux et il ne voulait pas être en colère contre elle, mais la voir marcher avec Linhardt comme s’il n’existait pas provoqua en lui de l’énervement.

Cependant il en voulait bien plus à Linhardt, malgré ce que Dorothea lui avait confié plus tôt. D’ailleurs Marianne savait-elle quelque chose ? Le mage s’était-il confié à elle ? Il n’en savait rien mais d’un coup, un sentiment de mal être et de dégoût le parcourut.

À contre cœur il se rendit au réfectoire pendant que la scène qu’il venait de voir tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous continuerez à suivre cette fiction ! Je pense sortir un chapitre tout les mois (si j'arrive à grader un rythme de parution régulier…).  
> La prochaine fois c'est Bernadetta qui sera la vedette du chapitre !
> 
> Sur ce n'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner vos impressions !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et vous donne rendez vous en décembre pour la suite !
> 
> ~Clochetout~


	3. Bernadetta

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Bernadetta attendait, assise contre la porte de sa chambre, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ce qu’elle attendait, c’était que le sommeil l’emporte. Cependant la jeune fille était bien trop tendue pour s’endormir. De plus, elle avait le ventre vide, pas qu’elle n’aimait pas manger, au contraire, elle appréciait partager un repas avec ses amies Dorothea, Petra et Ingrid. Seulement ce soir-là, la cantine était bondée et aux vues de tous ces gabarits effrayants, Bernadetta avait pris la fuite, rapide comme une flèche.

Elle était contente que ses amies ne soient pas venues la faire sortir de force de sa chambre, mais à la place elles avaient envoyé le professeur Byleth. Cela était encore pire pour la fille aux cheveux violets car son professeur était la seule qui parvenait à la faire sortir de son cocon de tranquillité, si l’on excluait Ingrid qui défonçait la porte pour rentrer. Byleth avait donc tenté de raisonner son élève, tout d’abord calmement, elle lui expliquait que l’alimentation était importante, que ce soit pour le combat ou encore son organisme. Seulement, plus la discussion avançait et plus Byleth perdait patiente devant la réticence de la jeune fille. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous baladez en pleine nuit au réfectoire pour manger. Je respecte totalement le fait que vous ne soyez pas à l’aise avec la foule mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de transgresser le règlement ! » avait-elle finit par dire d’un ton assez glacial qui figea Bernadetta en imaginant le visage dur que son professeur pouvait faire de l’autre côté de la porte.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avait décrété que la discussion était allée assez loin pour ce soir et qu’elle allait la laisser tranquille. Byleth avait cependant obligé Bernadetta à se rendre au réfectoire le lendemain matin. « Si vous n’y êtes pas sachez que je viendrai vous chercher personnellement et gare à vous si j’apprends que vous êtes allée vous balader cette nuit » avait-elle déclarée d’une voix forte avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de partir.

Bernadetta n’avait aucune envie de sortir par peur de ce que pourrait faire Byleth si elle apprenait pour son escapade nocturne. Cependant son estomac produisait des grognements de plus en plus bruyants et elle commençait à réellement souffrir du manque de nourriture. « Si j’avais su que le réfectoire serait plein ce soir, je serais quand même aller manger ce midi, malgré le fait que Dorothea soit accompagné par plein d’inconnus… » songea-t-elle.

Après un long débat interne, ce fut la faim qui l’emporta. Elle entrouvrit donc la porte : personne en vue. La jeune fille sortit silencieusement et traversa le monastère en évitant les quelques personnes qui surveillaient les couloirs. Bernadetta ne vit pas Byleth parmi eux. Le fait que son professeur ait trouvé mieux à faire que la surveiller la rassurait quelque peu.

Elle atteint finalement le réfectoire sans encombre. Totalement vide et plongé dans le noir absolu, elle manqua plusieurs fois de chuter à cause d’obstacles imprévus. Au bout de quelques minutes, la lumière de la lune éclaira un peu la pièce, permettant à Bernadetta de se repérer. La jeune fille aux cheveux violets arriva devant les portes du garde-manger et fouilla un peu dans ce dernier. Elle trouva un peu de pain avec de la confiture, prit un couteau qu’elle trouva dans un tiroir et se prépara quelques tartines, assise sous le comptoir côté cuisine pour avoir le temps de déguerpir si un professeur arrivait. Elle profitait pleinement de ce repas qui lui permettrait de survivre jusqu’au lendemain matin quand elle entendit un bruit, celui de la porte. Elle ne risquait rien car les professeurs ne faisaient que traverser le bâtiment, il ne risquait donc pas de la voir vu son emplacement. Cependant les pas se rapprochèrent d’elle, comme si on savait qu’elle était là. Une immense silhouette passa juste devant elle et s’arrêta devant la porte du garde-manger. La lune n’éclairait que très peu l’obscurité et la jeune fille ne put savoir de qui il s’agissait. Bernadetta tenta alors de filer tandis que cette personne lui tournait le dos, mais le couteau cogna légèrement les dalles qui recouvraient le sol, provoquant un petit tintement.

L’inconnu se retourna et planta son regard doré dans celui de la jeune fille. Effrayée, elle ne put contenir un hurlement strident. L’inconnu réagit au quart de tour et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de la violette, empêchant son cri de sortir et d’alarmer les professeurs.

\- Chut ! souffla-t-il aussi doucement que le pouvait sa voix retentissante. Si tu cries on va se faire prendre !

Bernadetta put, grâce au rapprochement effectué, reconnaître Raphael. Elle ne le connaissait que de loin pour être un élève des Cerfs d’or à la voix forte et qui attirait beaucoup l’attention sur lui. Il était également très imposant physiquement, à cause de sa très grande taille et de sa musculature très marquée, et pour toutes ces raisons il faisait partie des personnes effrayant le plus Bernadetta. Raphael finit par retirer son immense main du visage de la jeune fille.

\- Aah ! Vous m’avez fait peur, chuchota-t-elle. J’ai cru que vous vouliez m’étouffer pour me tuer !

A défaut de pouvoir exploser de rire, le blond se contenta du rire le plus discret qu’il pouvait lâcher.

\- Je n’avais pas l’intention de vous tuer mais seulement de manger !

\- Hiiii ! Vous vous vouliez me manger ?! couina la jeune fille.

\- Non pas vous mais dans le garde-manger, s’exclama le jeune homme toujours en chuchotant. Ils n’ont pas voulu me donner une deuxième portion au dîner et comme je me suis bien dépensé aujourd’hui, j’avais absolument besoins de manger plus ! Je ne m’attendais juste pas à tomber sur vous. D’ailleurs qu’est-ce que vous faites assise par terre sous le comptoir ?

\- Je me cache pour que si un professeur passe, il ne me voit pas.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir à table personne ne passe au réfectoire à cette heure-ci, enfin à part moi ! dit-il tout fière.

Au début Bernadetta ne voulait pas l’écouter et restait cachée, mais à force de persuasion et de promesse, Raphael finit par la convaincre de venir s’assoir à table pour être installée plus confortablement que par terre.

Elle avait fini de manger depuis bien longtemps mais étonnamment, elle restait avec lui, le regardant manger et écouter ce qu’il disait entre deux bouchées. La violette ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il l’effrayait moins, juste un peu, mais c’était déjà ça. « Ce doit-être parce qu’il chuchote, du coup il n’utilise pas sa grosse voix qui résonne » pensa la jeune fille.

\- Je vais aller prendre un peu de viande, déclara Raphael.

\- Ah non vous ne pouvez pas ! chuchota Bernadetta.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris par les sourcils froncés de la violette.

\- Parce qu’il faut laisser de la nourriture pour les autres et vu comment c’est parti vous n’allez pas en laisser une miette ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Mais la viande c’est mon carburant, râla le blond dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus forte.

\- Chut ! souffla Bernadetta. Ne criez pas sinon les professeurs vont nous entendre.

\- Mais c’est à cause de vous que je crie ! Si je mange c’est pour avaler de quoi me nourrir, en somme de la viande.

La voix de Raphael résonnait désormais dans tous le réfectoire, et quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière de chandelle apparut par l’ouverture du hall des chevaliers et des pas se rapprochaient.

« Byleth ! Ou du moins un professeur » s’alarma Bernadetta. Hors de question qu’elle se fasse prendre et de subir la punition promise par celle aux cheveux bleus.

Avec la vitesse de l’éclair, elle attrapa le bras de Raphael et elle courut le plus vite possible hors du réfectoire par la porte de derrière. Les deux élèves entendirent une voix leur ordonner de s’arrêter, elle semblait appartenir à Seteth mais Bernadetta ne préféra pas s’arrêter pour vérifier, car si elle appartenait bien à Seteth, il fallait absolument s’enfuir. Les deux élèves passèrent devant l’étang et se cachèrent derrière un buisson, à côté de la serre. Seteth passa sans les apercevoir, les adolescents attendirent quelques minutes avant de briser le silence.

Ce fut Bernadetta qui le brisa :

\- Idiot ! On aurait pu se faire prendre à cause de toi ! dit-elle en donnant des petits coups de poings dans le bras du blond qui explosa de rire.

\- On se tutoie maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Là n’est pas la question ! le rouge lui monta aux joues. Si je m’étais fait prendre, le professeur Byleth m’aurait tuée !

\- Comment ça ? Elle est plutôt sympa.

\- Elle m’avait fait promettre de ne pas sortir ce soir en me menaçant mais j’avais tellement faim que je ne pouvais pas rester dans ma chambre ! s’exclama Bernadetta.

\- Ah je te comprends ! soupira le blond. Impossible de dormir le ventre vide.

Raphael se leva et la jeune fille l’imita. Le garçon reprit :

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu au réfectoire !

\- Ah bon ? demanda la jeune fille étonnée.

\- Bah oui, répondit-il tout content. À chaque fois que je te vois tu t’enfuis donc aujourd’hui était enfin l’occasion de te parler.

\- Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu es si effrayant, murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Raphael qui n’avait pas entendu.

\- R-rien !

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants, jusqu’à ce que les deux adolescents se rendirent compte que Bernadetta tenait toujours la main du blond. Une teinte rouge apparut sur les joues de la violette qui lâcha subitement Raphael.

\- Heum… on devrait peut-être retourner dans les dortoirs… déclara le plus grand des deux, quelque peu gêné.

Le duo se dirigea donc vers les chambres jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un autre élève.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

\- Salut Dimitri ! déclara Raphael. On faisait un tour c’est tout !

\- Et vous avez une autorisation ? demanda le prince.

Le sourire gêné du plus grand et le regard fuyant de la violette répondirent d’eux même à la question de Dimitri, qui lâcha un soupir.

\- Vous savez que Seteth vous cherche… Mais bon comme il ne vous a pas vu, je ne dirai rien pour cette fois. Cependant, par pitié, ne vous mettez plus dans de pareilles situations.

Bernadetta et Raphael partirent en remerciant Dimitri, sans oser lui demander ce qu’il faisait à trainer en pleine nuit dans le monastère.

Il fut l’heure de se séparer lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Ma chambre est plus loin par-là, déclara Raphael en montrant une direction à l’aide de son indexe. Si jamais il te reprend l’envie de faire une balade nocturne au réfectoire, fait moi signe.

La violette acquiesça avant de le saluer.

\- Bonne nuit Raphael.

La voix de Bernadetta était bien plus douce que d’habitude, surtout avec quelqu’un qui l’effrayait et qu’elle ne connaissait que très peu, ce qui surprit grandement Raphael qui ne lui connaissait pas cette tendresse. Cependant, à cause de l’obscurité, la jeune fille ne put remarquer cela.

\- Bonne nuit Beradetta, dit-il tout sourire.

Bernadetta referma la porte de sa chambre tandis que Raphael se dirigeait vers la sienne.

Cette soirée avait été mouvementée pour la jeune fille qui, d’ordinaire, restait cloitrée dans sa chambre. Raphael l’effrayait toujours autant mais une chose était sûre, elle n’avait pas totalement détesté rester avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Le prochain se concentrera sur Dimitri et ses problèmes sentimentaux.
> 
> Sur ce n'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner vos impressions !
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et vous donne rendez vous début janvier pour la suite !
> 
> ~Clochetout~


End file.
